1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage apparatus for removable roof panels of an automobile, and more particularly to storage apparatus in the nature of a luggage and roof panel rack which may be used to safely and securely store automobile removable roof panels, and which may be easily removed and converted into a stand for storing the roof panels outside the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of automobiles are equipped with hardtop roof structures that have removable or detachable roof panels or inserts. These types of automobiles permit the car enthusiast to partially open the cockpit or passenger area of the automobile by removing the roof panel from the hardtop roof structure. Once the roof panel is removed from the automobile, the car enthusiast can enjoy driving an automobile with an open air or convertible feeling. Moreover, an optional translucent or glass removable roof panel can be secured in the opening to further enhance the driving experience. This is accomplished by replacing the hardtop removable roof panel with the glass removable roof panel. The hardtop removable roof panel is generally made of metal or some other opaque substance that matches the exterior paint of the automobile. Usually, the car enthusiast will want to carry both types of removable roof panels during a drive in order to adapt the automobile to inclement weather conditions and to provide additional security when the automotive is parked.
Many hardtop automobiles and sports cars that come with removable roof panels include an interior compartment for storing the removable roof panel. Unfortunately, the interior compartment typically has only one fastening means for securing one removable roof panel. This means that the glass removable roof panel is placed unsecured on top of the hardtop removable roof panel creating the risk that the surface of the hardtop removable roof panel will become scratched or dented, or the glass removable roof panel will vibrate against the hardtop removable roof panel causing the glass to crack or shatter while the automobile is being driven. Hence, the car enthusiast may have to leave one of the roof panels in an alternative location, such as a garage, where the removable roof panel could be knocked over or damaged by foreign objects coming into contact with the removable roof panel.
Another problem often encountered by the car enthusiast is adequate storage space for luggage while traveling. This problem is compounded when the car enthusiast decides to store both removable roof panels in the interior of the automobile. An additional dilemma occurs when the hardtop roof structure is opened because the rear cargo cover or hatchback cover flaps in the wind while the car is being driven. A further difficulty confronted by the car enthusiast is preserving the original appearance of the interior compartment of the automobile when an alternative storage device is installed in the automobile, which requires a fastener or anchor to be used in order to secure the device to the automobile. A variety of devices have been proposed for storing removable roof panels within an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,078, issued Oct. 16, 1979 to Morgan, describes an adjustable storage rack that is mounted within the interior of an automobile trunk. The storage rack includes U-shaped front and rear hanger assemblies, which provide support for longitudinally disposed, telescopically related rail members. Each hanger assembly includes a pair of transversely L-shaped brackets that are attached to the upper wall of the automobile trunk and interconnected by strap members. The rail members are disposed in side-by-side relation and extend between the front and rear hanger assemblies. The rail members provide the bearing surfaces for carrying the stored articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,944, issued Aug. 28, 1984 to Manko et al., discloses a storage apparatus for automobile T-top inserts having a lower body portion that is coupled to the floor surface of the automobile. An upper body portion is hingedly coupled to the lower body portion. The upper and lower body portions define between them a cavity. The walls of the cavity provide an opposed pair of clamping surfaces, which engage the top inserts to firmly and securely clamp the inserts against each other and within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,874, issued Mar. 16, 1993 to German et al., shows a storage device for motor vehicle roof inserts. The storage device has a pair of matched storage bodies mounted in a well area of a motor vehicle and spaced apart at a distance that corresponds to the dimensions of the roof inserts. Each storage body has two channels that are contoured to mate with the opposite edge portions of the roof inserts. Four pairs of opposed rollers are mounted to the storage bodies in association with each of the channels to guide the vehicle roof inserts into the channels. The roof inserts are independently inserted into the storage apparatus by sliding the inserts into the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,351, issued Dec. 24, 2002 to Peele, Jr., describes a multi-compartment bag assembly for protecting and storing one or two hardtops of a coupe top automobile. The bag assembly includes a first compartment and a second compartment. The first and second compartments are defined by overlying exterior and interior walls that are joined together at a seam to define an open space therein. Each compartment has an open end to receive the hardtop for storage. A closure flap is located at the open end to close the opening of the compartment.
The Japanese patent No. 5-229347, published Sep. 7, 1993, discloses a holding rack for roof panels stored in the trunk of a vehicle. The rack pivots upwardly from underneath the trunk lid.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a storage apparatus that will safely store and secure both removable roof panels and provide additional storage space for luggage in the interior of the automobile, while preserving the originality of the automobile. There is a further need for a storage apparatus that can be easily removed from the automobile and arranged as a stand to safely store a pair of removable roof panels outside the automobile.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a storage apparatus for storage of automobile removable roof panels solving the aforementioned problems is desired.